Batle Royal Valentine
__NOEDITSECTION__ La canción trata de la conmoción que se forma el día de San Valentin, en la canción se muestra como para algúnas chicas puede ser una verdadera guerra, sólo para demostrar sus sentimientos. Letra en Romaji . Amai mono maraba me ga nai onna no ko bakari Choco-choco-chocolote sokokashiko choco Ano ko mo sono ko mo dareka wo neratteru no yo Sente-Hisshou timing Hoka no ko (ah chigautte) Yuiitsu-muni (ah watashitte) Hitorijime shite heart (zukkyun!) Atsui shinsen okuttara Demo ne (ah daredatte) Hazukashikute (ah tomadotte) Kyoushitsu kouchaku joutai (oh standstill woo) Me to me kawaseba tobichiru hibana (sense senkyou konton saa dousuru!!?) batoru? Royal arittake i love you (i love you woo woo ha ha) Cute na ribbon kazatta jigen-bakudan (bakudan dadada) Tachi no sa de maketakunai kara isoide (ah ah ah hurry up lululu) Rouka wo hashiridashitara (ah ah ah hurry up lululu) Sensei ni shikararechatta wa (Choco-choco-chocolote sokokashiko choco) Choco-choco-chocolote sokokashiko choco Choco-choco-chocolote achikochini choco Choco-choco-chocolote darake da! Shiranpuri shite mo Yappari kininaru desho Choco-choco-chocolote sokokashiko choco Aitsu mo soitsu mo chirachira chiramishiteiru Junbi-Bantan welcome itsumo yori mo (ah kinchou de) Sowasowashite (ah asebande) Itsu doko de dare to nani ga (wath´s up?) Five W one H Dakedo (ah funbatte) Yuuki dachite (ah ganbatte) Gakkou panic sunzen (woo panic ah) Suutaato dasshu senjin kitte (Senjou genjou gobugobu atatte kudakero!!) Batore!! Royal chikarazuku i need you (i need you woo woo ah ah) Omoi no kagiri tsumekonda hooming missile Itomete miseru Hyouteki wa sou kimi da yo (lu lu only you tululu) Hikigane hiita ato niwa (woo woo woo) Kamisama ni hitatsura inoru no Onegai Kanaete Ichizuna otomegokoro yo Aijou junjou tappuri sosogimakutta Nani ga nandemo sweet Batoru? Batore! Royal arittake i love you (i love you woo woo ha ha) Cute na ribbon kazatta jigen-bakudan (bakudan dadada) Tachi no sa de maketakunai nanka nai wa Isoganakucha Kaidan ichidan tobashi hajimaru yo Minna batore batoru motto batore batoru royal valentine Letra en Español . Asi que muchas chicas son dulces-amantes Choco-Choco-Chocolate en todas partes, choco Esa chica, esta chica, todas tienen un objetivo La victoria, a aquella que mas rapida sea Las otras chicas (ah soy diferente) El unico en el mundo (ah, soy yo) Quiero que tu corazon sea solo mio (BANG!) Pero (Alguien se ah) Se sienten timidos (ah esta nervioso) El aula es un punto de inicio (oh incicio woo) El intercambio de miradas entre si, las chispas vuelan (las lineas de batalla y guerra la situacion en caos) (Ahora que vamos a hacer!!?) Vamos a la baralla? Royal, "te amo com todo mi corazon" ("te amo" Woo woo, ha ha) Es una bomba de tiempo, con lindas cintas (Una bomba dadada) Yo no quiero perder por un pelo, Rapido! (ah ah ah Rapido lululu) Comienzo corriendo por el pasillo (ah ah ah Rapido lululu) Luego el profesor me regaña Choco-choco-chocolote en todas partes choco Choco-choco-chocolote aquí y allá choco Choco-choco-chocolote en todas partes choco Choco-choco-chocolote son tantos! Icluso si actuas como si no te importara Se que tienes curiosidad, cierto? Choco-choco-chocolate en todas partes choco Ese chico, este chico, todos ellos vistos Todo se configura, bienvenido Mas de lo habitual (ah, para ponerse nervioso) Estoy revoloteando (ah, siento sudor) Cuando, donde, quien, que? (que pasa?) Cinco W y un H pero (ah, Me aferre) Voy a tener el coraje (ah, voy a colgar en) La escuela esta al borde del panico (Woo panico ah) Voy desde el principio en vanguardia (En la guerra de regalos, es la oportunidad, de cincuenta-cincuenta, chances, solo ve por todas!!!) Solo batalla!! Royal, "te necesito" por la fuerza ("te necesito" woo woo ah ah) Es un misil guiado hacia el blanco, me dio mi mente Voy al ataque, el objetivo es, si eres tu (lulu solo tu tululu) Despues de apretar el gatillo (woo woo woo) Yo solo pido a dios Que cumpla mi deseo Tengo la mente de una chica sincera Puse afecto y sentimientos puros de corazon, en el tanto como sea posible Es completamente dulce Vamos a la batalla?? Solo batalla Royal, "te amo com todo mi corazon" ("te amo" woo woo ha ha) Es una bomba de tiempo, con lindas cintas (Una bomba dadada) No quiero perder por un pelo Tengo prisa Corro por las escaleras, de dos en dos, el tiempo y comienzan todas Solo batalla, batalla, mas, solo batalla Royal valentin Categoría:Patan-P Categoría:MEIKO Categoría:Hatsune Miku Categoría:Kagamine Rin Categoría:Megurine Luka Categoría:Gumi Megpoid Categoría:SF-A2 Miki Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2010